And With a Bet It Starts
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: Alcohol. Everyone's worst enemy. It could make the most level-headed behave like hyperactive kids on sugar. It can make you act like a buffoon. Add a team of matchmakers and you get the perfect recipe for disaster. Or not. It depends on what Kazemaru has to say.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven

Warnings: Possible Yaoi, Cursing

* * *

><p>Chapter One - Stop the Alcohol!<p>

'Endou, this is the last time I go to a bar with you,' thought Kazemaru while tugging on his garment.

The still celibate young football coach had organised a get together with the team. Endou contacted everyone, even Fubuki and Ichinose. Hell, he called Hijikata, who was visiting at that time.

They went to a bar near the centre of Inazuma Town and most of them got sloshed.

Kazemaru had already consumed a Long Island Iced Tea, and he had absolutely no resistance. Simply put, he was bloody drunk.

The blue haired beauty and his ex-teammates had started to bet. Endou got to drink a Black Russia in one gulp. Goenji had been asked to kiss his boyfriend, Fubuki(with tongue of course). They both won two thousand yens. And a freaking idiot had told him to do an inconceivable thing for four thousand. Drunk as he was, he accepted.

And there he was, rearranging a bloody short cheerleader skirt. Kazemaru had to cheer on the Raimon Team for a friendly match against Teikoku. Wearing a cheerleader outfit, thankfully white instead of the pink one Rika had suggested with thigh high socks and waving around some pompoms. They even had been able to make him wear panties. Fucking lacy panties!

Oh, he so was going to kill Handa.

Endou took pity on the poor Kazemaru that morning- bless his kind soul- and proposed to drive him to Raimon Junior High, where the match would take place. The unfortunate man could at least preserve his pride till he got out of the borrowed car of his ex-captain. And Endou proposed to drive him back home. The coach even remembered to bring some aspirin, which Kazemaru snatched and choke it down with the bottle of water which had been given to him along with the pills as soon as it presented to him.

The blue haired male plastered a creepily large smile and went on cheering on the Raimon Team. All his ex-teammates coincidentally visited the school that same day and they too, went to see the match as hung over as they were.

Kazemaru was crying mentally. That fucking skirt rode up every time he moved and the shirt was horribly itchy. His pride (or what was left of it) was shattered and stomped onto, and he swore Fudou had taken some pictures.

He might have imagined it, but it seemed that most of the players on the field were not focused on the game.

However, what he did not know, the players were quite distracted. Some of them were drooling while checking out the blue haired beauty.

Who could blame them?

Kazemaru had nice long legs, enticing and smooth. And he had quite an ass. He was fit, leanly muscled, petite and lithe. When he lifted his arms to wave the pompoms, a strip of pale, milky skin was revealed to hungry eyes. His upper thighs were bare to the world, sometimes even more when the skirt moved.

And, they were hormonal teenagers.

Only, the ones most level-headed ones and few others were not checking out Kazemaru, but even them had difficulties not to let their eyes stray.

Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi had been able to score a goal each, with the other players so distracted by Kazemaru. The former two felt slightly guilty but Tsurugi had no remorse. He would simply slip a little present in Kazemaru's bag anonymously later. He was still hesitating between white roses or that big bear plushie.

Kazemaru jumped, surprised and almost cried in relief when the referee whistled to announce the end of the match. Raimon won 3-0, even when no one remembered when the three goals had been scored.

The blue haired male hurried to where Endou was sitting and whispered pleadingly, "Lend me your jacket, please."

The coach swiftly removed the said jacket and slipped it on the blushing Kazemaru's shoulders. The latter nodded his thanks and went to hide behind Endou when he got up.

Kazemaru groaned when he heard the Raimon players come near Endou. He blushed fiercely and he ducked his head even if Endou completely hid him from view. Sometimes, his small stature was useful to him, even if most of the time, he was teased for his shortness.

The blue haired beauty listened absently as Endou gave his players a congratulatory speech. This generation sure was more supported than theirs.

Endou concluded his talk with a big smile and dismissed his players. They immediately dispersed and the former Inazuma members took their place.

Kazemaru cursed mentally and resigned to his embarrassing fate. He peeked from behind Endou's shoulders. A squeak escaped and he ducked behind Endou again. He could die of humiliation, but before, he wanted his money. Hey, he was in a financial pinch, even if he lived together with Endou.

Blushing madly, he held out his hand expectantly looking at Handa over Endou's elbow. Handa sighed and reluctantly handed out the money. "Well, Kazemaru, I never thought you were into cross dressing."

The blue haired man grumbled incomprehensible words under his breath and his shoulders slumped. He would get his revenge later.

* * *

><p>To be continued... (Maybe)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Unfortunate Team

Endou and Kazemaru departed soon after the match. Along with their ex-teammates. All of them trailed behind them as if they were lost puppies. Heck, they even gave the duo teary puppy eyes!

Endou sighed and threw a helpless glance at his companion still hiding in his jacket. The blue haired beauty shrugged. It was not exactly his house, so, Endou could invite over whoever he wanted.

The coach turned around and exclaimed with a somewhat big but strained smile, "Hey guys! You can come with us if you want."

Kazemaru watched dispassionately his ex-teammates. Of course, he expected the other men to jump around excitedly, except for some of them. What he did not expect was that the females of the group hugged him tightly and let out high-pitched squeals. Actually, he expected it a bit, but really wished he was wrong.

He almost fell over when Rika threw her arms around his thin shoulders and Fuyuka hugged him from the back. The girls clustered around him and he found himself trapped between all of them.

The cross dressing male extirpated himself from the grasp of the gushing girls and ran to the safety of Endou's back. He peeked over the brunette's shoulder while tip-toeing and he released an embarrassed yelp.

The girls had removed Endou's jacket from his shoulders while they were practically molesting him. Natsumi held the garment in her hands. Kazemaru whirled around, his skirt fluttering along with him. He wanted to die. How humiliating. Internally, his soul was leaving an empty shell.

The men of his former soccer team were staring at him. Not all of their stares were innocents. Specially Fudou's. His was scary, and it was accompanied with a mad glint. Thank God he was going out with Kidou, or no one would know what would happen to the unfortunate subject of his stare.

Kazemaru froze, looking like a doe in the headlights. He did not know what to do. The only barrier (along with his only thin strip of dignity left) had been taken away and he was left with stares. During the match, the other players had been watching him from far away. Now, they could observe him too closely to his taste.

"Wow. You could easily pass as a girl, Ichi-chan," Fudou said with a wide smirk. The other men smiled and laughed. The girls succeeded to stifle their giggles in their hands.

Kazemaru threw Fudou his nastiest glare. The other chuckled evilly till Kidou hit him on the arm to shut him up. Kazemaru whirled around and marched up to Natsumi. She held out the jacket and he snatched it up to put it on again.

"If you want to come with us guys," he said sweetly. "You better shut up."

His ex-teammates stopped laughing and straightened instinctively. Kazemaru's eyes were cold, so cold that the South Pole appeared to be warm like a tropical island. They swallowed uneasily and looked at each other. Hell, they may be men, but Kazemaru was bloody scary when pissed off. And he somewhat gave the impression that their family jewels would not be theirs soon after.

The blue haired male started walking without waiting for the disbanded team. He stopped in front of the Endou's borrowed car and waited impatiently. Thankfully, the coach caught up with him and threw him an apologetic glance.

Kazemaru said nothing, instead went in the car. Endou sighed and he too, took his place behind the steering wheel. The engine roared to life and they were off, followed closely by their friends' vehicles.

After approximately ten minutes of silence and gloomy air emanating from Kazemaru, Endou had parked the car in front of their house and Kazemaru had entered said house (Taking care to slam the door rather loudly. It was a miracle it was still on its hinges.).

Kazemaru was pissed. How dare that… That… That freaking Scone-Head tell him he was girly! Sure, he was slightly more feminine than others, with his long partially attached hair and small body, but he was a man. He could even prove it, by removing his underwear (or what girls called underwear).

The blue haired beauty hurried to his room to change his clothes. He came out mere minutes later wearing a plain white shirt and baggy pants, without the panties which were literally forced on him but instead a pair of boxers, not that he would tell them. He went to Endou and his living room and found their living room simply swarmed by their ex-teammates.

He sighed in relief. Apparently, Endou had been a proper host and had started to prepare snacks and drinks for their friends. The blue haired male could hear the tinkering of utensils in the kitchen… Wait! Endou in the kitchen… Endou was a like a natural calamity when he was left alone in the kitchen.

Kazemaru sprinted to the kitchen, ignoring his ex-teammates' snickers. He hurriedly threw Endou out of the kitchen and took his rightful place. Of course, Kazemaru was the official cook of the house. (Well… He didn't want to die due to food poisoning. And he was good at cooking. And cleaning. Okay, he was good doing at household chores. Also, Endou was almost as bad as Natsumi in the cooking department.)

He assessed the damage done by Endou. Burnt daifuku. Huh? Didn't they buy those? Yellowish green liquid in some cups, with quite an amount of fungi growing on them. Kazemaru sighed. He cleaned up the mess Endou had made. Minutes later, he opened his fridge in search of new ingredients.

"…"

He was speechless. Why was his fridge so empty?! Then he remembered. He had forgotten to go buy groceries. The blue haired male closed his desperately bare refrigerator and instead went to rummage in the cupboards. He came up only with three cans of canned fruits, sugar and some agar. Bah, the guys could eat some fruit salad.

And he set off again to hunt for a can opener.

* * *

><p>To be (surely) continued...<p> 


End file.
